Last chance
by Trixie0503
Summary: Elsa Winters is the good girl, who has problems expressing her feelings. Jack Frost is the bad boy heartthrob, who is completely wild, free and in love with Elsa Winters. This is their last year in high school and Jack is determined to win Elsa's heart. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Jack  
"Hey Flynn." I said as I got my lunch and sat down next to my best friend Flynn.  
"Hey Frost." Flynn said taking a bite out of his burger.  
"Have you seen Els-" I was cut off by the clearing in the front of the cafeteria. That road can only be cleared for one person.

The figure begins to wander closer and closer, that platinum blonde hair was unmistakable. Those sapphire blue eyes filled with mystery and secrets, her flawless pale skin glowed under the light, it's her.

I'm Jack Frost, the school's bad boy heartthrob, the girls go nuts for me. I can have any girl I want yet they ain't the one I want.

In the whole Walt's DreamWorks High, only a few girls doesn't fall for my charms, that's Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid, Anna, and finally...Elsa Winters.

Her hair tied into her signature side braid, with a sway of her hips was enough to make me faint. It was enough to make any male faint in fact, even some of the younger teachers fall for her. She could get any boy she wants yet she doesn't want one. She ignores all of the love letters boys gave her and her words are so cold they can make you shiver.

"Jack!" Hiccup said shaking me with both hands.  
"Huh, what?" I said snapping out of my gaze.  
"You're staring at Elsa, again." Hiccup said.  
"Don't tell me you don't think she's hot."  
"I agree with you but you have got to stop checking her out during lunch and the classes you spend with her, you're failing."

"Am I?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"No exactly but it's going to happen sooner or later."  
"As if, I'm so smart I don't even need to study to pass my tests."  
"And she studies harder than you and becomes the top student. You can do that too and impress her if you work hard enough."  
"Is that the only way to impress her?"  
"Yes." A voice behind me sounded.

I turned around and found the gorgeous Elsa Winters standing there with Anna, her sister, and Rapunzel, her cousin, behind her.

_Remember, don't freak out, keep your smirk on, start a conversation, just- _

Shut up logic brain, I got this.

"Um, hi, Elsa, you look, nice, today." I stammered.

_You got this? Nice going pea brain, you should have listened to my advice. _

I was nervous, okay?

"Yeah, smooth." Elsa replied rolling her eyes. Anna and Rapunzel were giggling behind her. I shoot a glare at them and mouth a shut up. "You want me to shut up? Okay." Elsa turned on her heels.  
"Wait, I didn't mean you!"  
"You're pretty interesting Mr. Frost." She said with a smirk.

The whole cafeteria gasped. "R-Really?" I asked.  
"Hmm," She played a smirk on her lips and I don't like it. She ran her hand through my messy white hair and down the back of my neck. She traced her fingers down my collar bone and down my shirt collar. For a minute there, I actually thought she was going to unbutton my shirt.

Her fingers went up my neck and she lifted my chin up. Her face slowly inched down, I prepared for our first kiss. She leaned in and she breathed ever so slightly before juuuuust colliding her lips with mine. "Not really." She breath out.

The cafeteria let out a breath when she released my chin. I was shocked, no far beyond shocked, I was paralyzed by her hypnotic stare. "I...need to go to the bathroom." I said before rushing to the boys' bathroom. I hear her laugh before I sprinted off.

Elsa  
"You are mean Els." Anna said when Jack is out of sight.  
"I like toying with him, he's fun to mess with." I answered. "And didn't Punzie said she needed something?"  
"Oh yeah, here you go Blondie." Flynn said handing Rapunzel a book.  
"Thanks, we can go now." Rapunzel answered.  
"Merida is waiting." Anna reminded us.

We reached our usual table where we, The Four Seasons eat everyday. "Hi Mer!" Anna shouted cheerfully when she spotted the redhead.  
"Hey!" Merida said waving to us.  
"Hey." I replied before sitting down at my usual seat.  
"Where were ya?" Merida asked.  
"Punzie had to get something and Elsa just made Jack pee." Anna said half laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Merida said before bursting into laugher.  
"You should have seen his face, it was hilarious!" Rapunzel said also laughing.  
"Hey, can I sit here?" A familiar voice sounded.

"No!" We said in unison.  
"Not even for the leader's twin?" Hans asked.  
"Nope." I answered.  
"You are mean Els." Hans sulked.  
"That's what I said!" Anna shouted.  
"Ha! Sibling high five!" Hans and Anna high five.

"Look, if it isn't little Ms. Perfect." A voice hissed.  
"Vanessa." I answered.  
"Winters." Great, the squid and it's goons are after me. "Listen Elsie, I warned you to stay away from my Jacky, so-"

"Who said he is yours?" I snapped.  
"It's rude to talk back Elsie."  
"It's rude to call other people names."  
"Haven't your mommy told you not to talk back? Oh wait, you don't have a mommy, she left you!"

That's the last straw. "She left me, so what? I'm going to be the perfect girl she always expected me to be and make her proud, not like you little squid always squirting ink to run away."

"Why you little bitch!" Vanessa shouted angrily.  
"Oh, you're calling me a bitch?"  
"Yes!"  
"Why, thank you."  
"What?"  
"You called me a bitch, bitch is a female dog, female dogs bark, bark is from a tree, tree is from nature and nature is beautiful, so you just called me beautiful."

"You- you- ugh! Common girls!" She walked away with Jack's stupid fan club tailing behind her.  
"OMG! I didn't know you had it in you!" Anna shrieked.  
"Girl... You are on fire!" Rapunzel shouted.  
"You sassed her ass!" Hans said.  
"Thank you." I answered.

Merida didn't say anything, she only looks at me with a smirk on her face. "Mer?" Anna asked.  
"Ya like him, don't ya?" Merida asked.  
"Who?" I responded.  
"Jack Frost." I almost choked.  
"Why?"  
"'Who said he is yours?'" Merida mimicked me. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Shut up." I said taking a bite out of my salad.  
"Admit it, you like Jack Frost." Rapunzel teased.  
"I don't." I said taking a sip of my juice.  
"Taking long sips, avoiding talking, she's lying." Anna concluded.  
"I hate you guys so much."  
"We love you too." They all say in unison and laughed.

Jack  
I returned from the bathroom and found Hiccup and Flynn still at the table. Good. "Hey, you guys!"  
"Back from the bathroom?" Hiccup asked.  
"Shut up." I said collapsing on my seat. "I need your help with something."  
"What? No wait, who?" Flynn asked.  
"Oh no." Hiccup said.

"Oh yes, operation break the ice commence." I answered.  
"Break the ice? Really?" Hiccup asked.  
"Do you have a better one?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Good, now I need you two to help me steal Elsa's heart and-"  
"I'm out." Flynn said getting up.  
"Me two." Hiccup said getting up as well.  
"You're going to help me and that's final." I said pushing them back into their seats.

"If you help me than I'll help you get Merida's heart," I said pointing at Hiccup. "And get you a reservation for two at my Uncle North's restaurant, The Pole." I said pointing at Flynn.  
"This cannot end well." Hiccup said.  
"What's the worst that can happen? Get our ass kicked?"  
"Yes!" The two scream in unison.

"Merida can shoot an arrow straight in your eye!" Hiccup said.  
"Punzie can knock your lights out with a frying pan!" Flynn said.  
"Anna can make your nose bleed just by sending a punch!" Hiccup said.  
"And Hans is a very talented swords man!" Flynn exclaimed.

"We're talking about Elsa here." I said.  
"She learns tai kwon do with Mulan!" The two shouted. I gulped.  
"M-Mulan? The INTERNATIONAL tai kwon do champion?"  
"Yes!" Flynn shouted.  
"She's YOUR crush for crying out loud!" Hiccup shouted.  
"I can't really pay attention when her ass is in front of me."

"What do you have in mind that's 'ass kicking' proof?" Hiccup asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Well, here's what I have so far, step one, make Elsa think I'm totally cool, step two, bring her on a date, step three, congratulate and get married."

Flynn groaned and Hiccup face palmed himself. "That's, THAT'S, your brilliant, 'ass kicking' proof plan?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes..."  
"I have backup." Flynn said.  
"What?" I asked.

"I know a couple of guys that are really good friends with her, they know her better than anyone, I think a can make a deal with them to woo your Snow Queen." Flynn said.

"When?" I half shouted.  
"My ears hurt!" Flynn shouted.  
"Whatever, just tell me when!"  
"Today, after school, meet me at the gate." Flynn answered.  
"Their names?"  
"Violet and M.K."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack  
"Hurry up Hiccup!" I shouted.  
"I'm physically weak and you know that." Hiccup said panting.  
"Common dude!" Flynn said impatiently.  
"Where...are we...going?" Hiccup asked.  
"A cafe a few blocks." Flynn answered slowing down.  
"Why are we going there?" I asked.  
"You'll see soon enough." Flynn answered mysteriously.

We arrived in front of a cafe called "Cafe Jazz". Weird name for a cafe. Flynn pushed opened the door. The light in the cafe was quite dim, the lights are mostly focused on the small stage in the front middle. About twelve tables are scattered across the small cafe, most of the customers are in their early twenties.

"Common, we'll sit there." Flynn said pointing to a table in the corner.  
"Why can't we sit in the middle? I want to watch the show." I complained.  
"I told you, you'll see soon enough." Flynn answered.

Soon enough, a waitress with short brown hair and green eyes walked up. "Welcome to Cafe Jazz, may I- oh, it's you." The girl frowned at the sight of Flynn.  
"We're just here for some information." Flynn said.  
"You and your friends are not welcome here." She answered.

"Well, Mary Katherine, I-"  
"Don't call me that or I will knock your head off." She threatened.  
"M.K..."  
"Better."  
"We were hoping we could get some information about a certain employee."  
"Who?"  
"Winters."

"Fine, me and Vi's shifts are after the performance, order something and enjoy the show." M.K. said taking out a notepad.  
"I'll have a coffee please." Flynn said.  
"Hot chocolate." Hiccup answered.  
"Water, ice water." I replied.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything hot?" M.K. asked.  
"No thank you." I answered.

After M.K. left, a girl with black straight hair and violet eyes stepped on to the stage. "Good afternoon everyone, today's performance is mean by Taylor Swift, performed by our beloved Ms. Winters!"

The crowd applauded while Hiccup and I dropped our jaws. "She works here?" I asked.  
"Yap, started last year, a week after her parents' death." Flynn answered.

"Hello everyone, I'm performing mean by Taylor Swift, hope you like it." I head turned quickly to the direction of that beautiful sound.

Elsa is now on stage, wearing a pale blue t-shirt, a dark blue sleeveless jacket and matching shorts with knee high boots. I'll admit, she's hotter than usual.

Music filled the cafe and her voice along with it.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

The cafe burst with applause. Me? Well, I was shocked about how good her voice is. Sometimes, I wander if she is a human being. She's more than a human being, god, she's so much more than a filthy human being.

"Dude? Dude!" Hiccup half shouted while shaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Huh? What?"  
"That's the tenth time today."  
"It's not my fault that she's incredibly sexy."  
"Pervert." Flynn mumbled under his breath.  
"I heard that you know." I said.

"Hey." M.K. and the girl with black hair took two chairs and sat down with us.  
"Hi, the name's Violet Incredible." The girl introduced. "You want information about Elsa?"

"Yes." I answered almost immediately.  
"You're not stalking or anything, are you?" M.K. asked suspiciously.  
"No, this guy over here wants to steal her heart." Flynn said pointing to me.

My cheeks flushed red as I answered. "Something like that..."  
"From what I know, Elsa doesn't like playboys." Violet answered.  
"How do you know?" I asked.

"I even know you do alot of sports, a prankster and likes peppermint."  
"Are you a stalker or something?"  
"Scanning people's appearance, body language and emotions are part of my family business."  
"What's your family business anyway?"  
"Law." Violet answered shortly.

"Now, if you want to win her heart you gotta think of something big." M.K. said.  
"Like?" I asked.  
"How should I know?" M.K. answered with a smirk.  
"Flynn, you said they were going to be helpful." I said to the smirking brunette.

"We're not done." Violet said. I quickly snapped my attention back to them. "It has to be from here." Violet said pointing to her heart.  
"All we know is she likes white roses, chocolate, romantic comedy and Norwegian dishes. She hates people who lies, judges a book by it's cover and not washing themselves." M.K. said.  
"And she loves the cold." Violet added.

"Well, thanks." I said getting up. "See ya." We got out of the cafe and headed separate ways.

"Hey Tooth." I said to my adoptive mom and school counselor.  
"What's with the long face?" She asked.  
"Yeah, did Elsa rejected you, again?" My fifteen year old sister teased.  
"No Emmy, Flynn said he knows a couple of people that will help me steal her heart but they say it has to be something big and from here." I said pointing to my heart.

"I think I know what that means." Tooth answered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You have to think of something that expresses your love for her, something that makes her think she's the world to you." Tooth answered.

"I don't it's possible, but you just made it more complicated." I said receiving a laugh from Tooth.  
"Just look into your heart and think about why you love her." Tooth said. "You can always tell Emmy the cheesy lines when I'm not around."  
"Eew!" Emmy said in disgust.  
"Thanks, I'll be in my room."

I got to my room and lied on the bed for what seems like hours. Finally, an idea struck me. It's a risk but I'll take it, and it includes the camera.

Elsa  
Me, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida are in my room after my performance at Kristoff's cafe. We were talking about random junk with our laptops in front of us. "So, Elsa, you haven't told us about what you think about Jack yet." Rapunzel said.  
"Yeah, yar 'sassy switch' was turned on right after the squid said 'my Jacky'." Merida added.

Normally Anna would have said something by now but she's too busy gawking at the laptop with her mouth opened. "Hey Ann, what are you looking at?" I asked.  
"YouTube, and you are not going to believe what I found." Anna replied eyes not leaving the screen.

"Who's video?" Rapunzel asked.  
"The Jack Frost." Anna said repeating the screen.  
"What? Another video of him flexin' his muscles?" Merida joked.  
"You are not going to believe this." Anna repeated.

She turned her her laptop around and unplug her earphones from the device.

"Hello there, this is a special video for a special someone called Elsa Winters." Jack said on the screen. "I want to let you know that, if you're watching this, I- I-" Jack flushed red. "I love you, okay? You're the world to me, ever since I laid eyes on you. You're beautiful, smart, hardworking and your voice is beautiful, more than beautiful, it's amazing. I just hope that, you feel the same way, and maybe stop toying with me and we could try this out for real." He said looking at the floor. "You're a mystery Elsa Winters, and I'm going to crack it."

It's finished and my cheeks are hot. "There are over a million views so half the world saw this." Anna said.  
"W-What the hell? What was he thinking? Was he even thinking?" My phone's ringing cut me off.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Elsa!"  
"Whoa Vi, slow down."  
"I can't! Have you seen what that Frost guy has put on YouTube?"  
"Yes I have, I just did."  
"Half the world already knows about it!"  
"I know, I know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Can't you hear that I'm panicking right now?"  
"I suggest you go! He loves you so much he has the guts to let the whole world know how much he loves you!"  
"There's one thing I want to ask."  
"What?"  
"You know him and he has heard me sing?"

The line was quiet. "Hello? Are you still there?" I asked.  
"I'm still here."  
"So?"  
"Well, he sort of drop by after school and asked us how to woo you."  
"Us?"  
"Me and M.K."  
"You told him to do this?" I half shouted.  
"No! No no no no no! We told him to do something from the heart."  
"I- I'll talk to you later." I hung up without waiting for her to say bye.

"Was that Vi?" Anna asked.  
"Yes..." I groaned.  
"You want some chocolate?" Rapunzel asked.  
"No, and please, get out, give me some space to think."

I lied on my bed, waiting for Aunt Primrose to call me down to dinner. I mess around with my phone, not sure which button to press.

Jack  
I sat on my bed, waiting for a call from Tooth or Emmy, or maybe-

_Who are you kidding? She probably got scared off. _

Maybe you're right, maybe I should just give up.

"Ring..." My phone broke into my thoughts. I see an unknown number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Jack, Elsa here." My heart literally stopped beating.

"E-Elsa?"  
"Yes, if you ask how I got your number, Punzie got it from Flynn and secretly saved it in my phone."  
"So, you're not scared nor mad?"  
"No, yes, maybe, I don't know anymore."  
"You okay?"  
"Why did you have to let the whole world know?"  
"Because Vi and M.K. said it has to be something big, and from the heart."  
"What do you want now?"  
"Maybe a date? If you don't like it I'll never bug you again, promise."  
"They didn't tell you anything else, did they?"  
"Um, no, why?"  
"No reason, see ya."  
"Bye."

I hung up. I almost screamed with joy. I have a date with Elsa Winters. I have a date with Elsa Winters! I ran down the stairs and skipped the last step. "Hey, Tooth, Emmy." I greeted the girls. They were gawking at Emmy's laptop with their jaws dropped. "Um, hey?"  
"What did you posted?" Emmy shouted.  
"A video from my heart?"  
"Are you nuts?" Emmy shouted again.  
"No, Tooth, tell her."

"I'm so proud of you!" Tooth said giving me a hug. "You stood up for your dream girl!"  
"Thank you, at least someone appreciates me."  
"Judging by your face, you're going on a date." Emmy said.  
"Hell yeah!" I announced.

"Oh my god!" Emmy shouted.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Tooth cheered.  
"Now I need to find a place for our date, I'll be back in my room." I zoomed back to my room with a grin on my face.

Thanks for reading this long crappy chappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa  
Just another average Thursday morning, or is it? "Good morning snowflake." Jack greeted me at my locker.  
"Good morning Frosty."  
"Ouch." He replied in mock hurt.  
"So? What's the date?" I said shutting my locker with a bam.

"I was hoping...we could go to the...movies tomorrow." He answered blushing red.  
"You better not be planning a horror movie." I said walking to our first period, sex ed.

"And why is that?" He asked with a smirk while following me.  
"You might try to cuddle with me."  
"That might be a good idea." He replied.  
"Pervert."  
"Have you been hanging out with Flynn?" He asked.  
"No I have not." I answered.

"Anyway, I was thinking about the new rom-com that's coming out." He said as we entered the classroom.  
"You like romantic comedy?" I asked taking a seat.  
"Well, my sister usually forces me to watch it with her, and she said every girl likes the cheesy lines the main characters say." Jack answered sliding into the seat next to me.  
"Man, is she right." I said as Ms. Tooth walked into the classroom.

Ms. Tooth set her things down on the table and scolded the noisy class with her clear voice. "Class, quiet!" The classroom immediately silenced and took their seats. "Thank you for your attention." Tooth replied. "Now, today you will all be assigned with a robotic baby." Tooth said pulling a plastic baby out of her bag, which is kind of creepy. "You will be paired with the opposite sex and your assignment is to take turns taking care of the baby. It has a built in camera and sensors so it'll cry, laugh and sleep. Your assignment is due next month, good luck."

Tooth put down the baby and pull out a file that looks like a list of names. She read the pairings out in her clear voice. "Aurora and Philip, Bella and Adam...Elsa and Jack," That made twists in my stomach. I can see Tooth giving Jack a wink when we walked in front to receive our "child". I set the child on the table before returning my attention to Tooth.

"You will have the rest of the period off to take care of your babies, begin." Tooth said before sitting down on her table and taking out homework to mark.  
"So..." Jack said his arm snaking around my waist. Without hesitating, I slapped Jack's arm. "Ouch! That hurt physically." He said rubbing his redden arm.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm so sorry." My words are practically dripping with sarcasm.  
"Of course you are." Jack replied in the same tone. We both broke into laughter.  
"Okay, let's start with the baby." I said wiping tears away from my eyes.  
"What should we name it?" Jack asked.  
"I've always wanted a baby girl named Winter." I suggested reached out to the baby with one finger.

"Stop treating our daughter like an animal!" Jack said jokingly while one hand pushed my finger away and the other cradled up the baby.  
"Don't talk like that." I replied. "You're messing up Winter's head." I added jokingly.  
"Common, let's get serious." Jack said impression turning serious but I can see a smirk twitching.

"Right..." My voice trailed off. "So?" I asked.  
"I guess I can take her home today, tomorrow I have hockey practice." Jack said gently rocking the small figure in his strong arms. "Then we'll switch." Jack added.

"She'll follow me around for the rest of the day, is that okay with you?" Jack asked.  
"Sure, hon." Jack's face flushed at the last word.  
"S-Shut up." He stammered.

I quietly laughed. "You'll make a great dad."  
"Of course I will." Jack said confidently.  
"Okay, sweetie."  
"Sure, pumpkin." We laughed.

"Ring..." Just as the bell rang, the babies in the room begin crying, one after another. Even when the ringing stopped they still continue. Tooth seems to know this and her face plastered a smirk.  
"Elsa, what do we do?" Jack asked clearly having a panic attack.  
"Here." I took Winter out of Jack's arms and sang her my favorite lullaby.

Jack  
I watched her as she took Winter out of my arms and sang a song.

My little princess  
Don't be afraid  
In the darkest days  
There will always be light

My little queen  
Go to sleep  
From what I could see  
Your night is going to be fine

Slowly, the whole room begin to quiet down. The robotic children are all asleep, snoring softly. "Wow Elsa, that was amazing." I whispered.  
"Thank you, here." She said placing an asleep Winter in my arms. "Be careful not to wake her up." She whispered.

"Great job Elsa, that move just secured you a B." Tooth said. "Now onto your next class."

Elsa

I can't believe me and Jack have the whole morning together. It's like life is mocking me. Anyway, our last period before lunch is math, taught by Mr. Black. A terrible teacher for a horrible subject. I took my usual seat and Jack sat next to me. Great, just great. Note the sarcasm.

"Good morning students, as your teacher I expect no distractions in my class, is that clear, Mr. Frost?" Pitch hissed eyeing Jack.  
"Yes Mr. Black." Jack replied in a bored tone. Can't blame him, Jack set a paint explosion last year when he said this class was too dull. That poor teacher got turned yellow and pink. "Good, now please open your text book to page one hundred and twenty one."

After that incredibly boring class, Jack and I walked out to lunch. I found the girls at our usual table with two more familiar faces. "Hey." I said taking my usual seat.  
"What's up?" Flynn greeted.  
"How's your morning with Jack?" Hiccup teased.  
"Shut it Haddock." I answered.

"It's not my fault, Jack gave me a script-" Jack slammed his hand on top of Hiccup's mouth and gave me a nervous smile.  
"Okay..." I took a bite out of my sandwich.  
"So... Tomorrow dinner after movie?" Jack asked nervously.  
"Fine." I replied.  
Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack  
This is it, my date with Elsa. I'm in my room, in front of the mirror, wearing my favorite blue hoodie with frost designs around the collar, a pair of jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"Is my hair okay?" I asked Emmy while trying once again, to control my mess of silver white hair. Yes, whole afternoon on my hair, no questions.  
"For the hundredth time, it's as messy as ever." Emmy who's lying on my bed answered.  
"Stupid hair." I groaned.

"You're going on a movie, not The Pole." Emmy reminded.  
"But you know-"  
"How Elsa hates people who doesn't wash themselves? You said that for the thousandth time and you did wash yourself, for an hour." Emmy said in an annoyed tone. "Just remember, keep your smirk on and don't faint." Emmy added.

"Fine, I'm going." I grumbled. I ran down stairs and grabbed a box of chocolates and a bouquet of white roses before heading out of the door. I hopped into my car and headed for Elsa's house.

I pulled up in front of Elsa's gate. I see her in the front yard on a swing, reading a book. I knocked on the wooden gate and she looked up. She wore a white hoodie with a pale blue snowflake on it, a pair of jeans and pale blue sneakers. We look like a couple- no, not yet Jackson. She put down her book and walked towards me. My heart starts to beat, faster and faster. I actually think I'm going to faint.

"Hey." She greeted as she open the gate.  
"Here." I said handing her the chocolates and roses.  
"Aww, thanks." Elsa said as she took the gifts. "How did you know these were my favorite?" She asked.  
"Um, lucky guess?" I answered nervously.

She smirked and pull out a stalk from the bouquet. She placed a kiss on it and gave it to me. I took the rose. One of it's petal has a pink mark on it. I blushed red. She gave me a wink before making her way back into the house to place the gifts. That girl will become the death of me.

_Of course she will, if it's possible! _

Shut it brain.

After she came out, I opened the door for her, which was rewarded by a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks." She whispered before getting in the car. Eventually, I snapped back to reality and got into the driver's seat.

During the ride, none of us said a word. It was an awkward silence until Elsa decided to break the ice. "Nice outfit." She said.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"Where are we going to have dinner?"  
"A place called little Norway."  
"I love that place, how did you know I like Norwegian dishes?"  
"Lucky guess."

"Well, you better not try to steal my first kiss during the movie."  
"I wouldn't think of it."  
"You were thinking about it when you thought of taking me out." It's kind of obvious.  
"We're here." I said pulling up to a parking lot.

I got down and opened the door for Elsa. "What a gentleman." Elsa said getting out.  
"Why, I'm flattered Ms. Winters." I said jokingly.  
"Shut up." Elsa said with a laugh and gently punched me in the shoulder.  
"Ouch." I said in mock hurt.

She laughed again and walked towards the building. I caught up and walked beside her. She seems nervous, that's unusual. I gently scoop up her hand. She jumped at my touch. I blushed red and loosen my grip. Surprisingly, she grabbed my hand and her other arm wrapped around mine. I froze.

I stopped breathing when she lean against my arm, her head rubbing against my forearm. That feeling is enough to make my heart stop beating. Fortunately, it kept pumping.

When we reached the stadium it was almost full, the movie was about to start in a few minutes. Elsa didn't let go of my arm all the way here, which was awesome because she's warming up to me, the handsome, stunning and sexy Jack Frost, no offense.

When the movie was half way through Elsa already fell asleep. Her pretty little head leaned on my shoulder. I looked at her, her messy side braid let a few strands of platinum blonde frame her delicate and peaceful face, her perfect lips slightly opened and her chest rise and fall from breathing. Her perfect lips. I resisted the urge to suck those sweet, juicy and full magnate lips and shifted my attention to the movie.

After the movie ended, I gently nudged Elsa. "Elsa, wake up." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes flattered open and blinked a whole lot of times.  
"Is it over already?" She asked.  
"Yes baby." I answered.

She gave me a look that says "I'm tired so shut the hell up". "Common, I bet you're hungry." I said helping her up.  
"Kind of." She said. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. She blushed as she clutch on my arm. I laughed.

We made it to the car and Elsa was half leaning against me. She seems to enjoy it and giggles whenever I blushed. I opened the door for her and she gave me a kiss before stepping into the car, on the cheek at that.

I got into the car and drove off. I found Elsa sneaking glances at me every now and then. "Like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Um, sort of." She answered blushing red.

"Who are you and what have you done to my future girlfriend?" I asked jokingly.  
"I'm the girl that you fell head over heels for since you laid eyes on her." Elsa answered with a laugh.  
"Good point." I said pulling up to a parking lot.

I opened the door for her. "Your highness." I said with a bow.  
"Cute, ridiculous but still, cute." Elsa answered getting out of the car.

My arm snake around her waist and pull her towards me. "Well play, Mr. Frost." Elsa said.  
"You're pretty good yourself, future Mrs. Frost." I answered jokingly.  
"Whatever Frosty." Elsa said when we reached the entrance.  
"Yeah yeah Snow Queen." I replied.

I pulled out a seat for Elsa but she hesitated. "What? I'm not going to pull away the chair and let you fall or anything." I said. She didn't answer but sat down. "What's wrong?" Still no answer. I sat down and I can see she has tears in her eyes. I panicked. "Whoa, don't cry, don't cry, did I do something wrong?"

She let out a sad laugh, then a sniff. "It's nothing, really." She answered.  
"There's something because a few minutes ago you were all happy and joking."  
"Nevermind, waiter!"

After we ordered, she stayed quiet. She barely touched her food. "Are you sure you're okay? Or that you don't like Norwegian?" I asked. She took a bite, two streams of tears rolled out from her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
"Mama, papa..." She whispered.

"You're from Norway, aren't you?" I asked. She nodded. "And your parents, what happened to them?"  
"When I was fifteen, they went on a cruise to Corona to visit Punzie, their ship crashed, and they didn't make it. Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas adopted us, and we moved here, I lied to everyone that my parents are on business trips for my reputation." She said more tears rolled out.

I am a terrible boyfriend- I mean, friend- ish. "It's fine, finish your food." I gesture to her plate.  
"I'm not hungry anymore." She said pushing the plate away.  
"Eat it yourself or I'll have to feed you." I said jokingly.

"Eew gross!" Elsa answered with a laugh.  
"Say ahhh." I said holding the spoon.  
"Fine, I'll eat it." Elsa said taking the spoon away from my grasp.  
"That's a good girl." I said ruffling her already messy hair.

After dinner, I was planning to drive Elsa somewhere, that's definitely not her home. "Where are we going?" Elsa asked.  
"Somewhere special." I answered.  
"Oh, trying to act all mysterious are we? Well it's not working."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything." I assured her.

Can you guess? I'm guessing you can't. I drove up to a lake where I used to play when I was a kid. The lake didn't change a bit. "Why are we here Jack?" Elsa asked.  
"You already know the answer." I said licking my lips.

"You're going to have to impress me first." She said slightly pulling down the zipper of her hoodie. It's sexy, I'll give you that.  
"I think I can." I pressed a button and the roof went down. I checked, tonight is going to be really cold. Elsa smile at me, a smile that says "thank you for the best night ever".

"You know what I want." I said with a smirk. Her smile disappeared and I panicked. "It's okay if you want to take it slow." I quickly added. She didn't answer.

She took hold of my collar and pull me close. She capture my lips with hers. Her sweet, juicy, vanilla flavoured lips. I spend no time hoisting her up and putting her down on my lap. She took off her white hoodie, revealing a pale blue see through sleeveless shirt with a v shaped neckline. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, us both eyeing each other's lips hungrily. I pushed her forward and our lips met again. My hand dropped down to the hem of her shirt. Should I?

_No you nincompoop! Don't even think about it! She'll be scared away and never talk to you again! _

I never asked you.

I let my hand slip under the layer of cloth and she let out a gasp of surprise. She unzipped my hoodie and her hands rested on my bare chest. I definitely chose the right day not to wear a shirt. She ran her fingers across my chest and it sent shivers up and down my spine. Her forehead rest on mine and we looked into each other's eyes, blue to blue. "Jackson." Elsa whispered.

"Don't call me that." I said as my hand slip higher onto her midriff. She gasped as her nails dug into my chest. "Ow!" She released her grip and her hands slide up on my shoulders. With one hand she cupped my face and the other wrapped around my neck. She lean in ever so close, my hand pushed her forward and we kissed again. I licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance, which she gave. My tongue rolled over hers, and it felt so good and so hot that I nearly forgot that we needed to breathe. She let a moan escape.

When she finally pull away, I whined. She let out a soft laugh. "Stop whining like a child begging his mother for candy."  
"I don't want the candy, I have something sweeter." I answered with a smirk. She lied her head on my chest and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Jackson."

"But it's only- one in the morning?" I shouted the last part.  
"Yeah so let me sleep." Elsa said.  
"Have we been making out that long?" I asked.  
"Yeah, please, shut up." Elsa answered annoyed.  
"Goodnight my little snowflake." I said before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is inspired by a guest, prepare a box of tissues because you are about to bawl your eyes out. At first you want to laugh your butt off but then you want to cry yourself to sleep. **

Elsa  
My eyes flattered open and the first thing I saw was Jack. His hoodie unzipped and arms wrapped around me, peacefully sleeping. What should I wake him up with?

_You can always give him a wake up kiss, boys love that. _

Thank you brain, you're always so helpful.

I gave him a peck on the lips and his eyes flattered open. "What?" He mumbled with a yawn.  
"Good morning sweetie." I said.  
"Good morning snowflake." He answered. "What time is it?"  
"Eight in the morning." I said glancing at the clock.

"Your uncle will be worried." Jack said.  
"Oh my god! Uncle Thomas!" I suddenly realised. At that moment, a group of men dressed in black appeared outside the car all armed with guns. "Oh boy."

One of the agents spoke into a walkie talkie. "Report sir, we've found your niece, with a boy." I swear I heard someone scream from the other end. Jack's face was written with panic, confusion, shocked and scared.

"Relax, Uncle Thomas probably hired them because I didn't went back last night." I explained.  
"You mean your uncle hired a group of MIB just because you didn't went home?" Jack asked.  
"Yap, life's different when you're rich." I answered.

"I think you better put on your hoodie." He said handing me my white hoodie.  
"Uncle Thomas is going to kill me." I groaned.  
"And they're taking pictures." Jack added.  
"This isn't a murder scene, stop treating it like one!" I shouted.

The agent that was talking to my uncle walked forward. "Ms. Winters, your uncle requested us to record the scene when we've found you."  
"Well shoo, I'm going home this instant anyway." I opened the door and walked to the passenger's seat.

"I'm driving!" Jack shouted.  
"Why are you saying that anyway?" I asked.  
"Because those MIB are crowding around us." I look behind us and shouted.  
"We can't get home!" The agents moved away and formed a road for us.

All the way home, those agents followed us in their black cars. When Jack pulled up on the sideway Hans and Uncle Thomas burst out the door. "Where on earth were you?" Uncle Thomas shouted.  
"Did you know we were worried sick about you?" Hans shouted.

"I'm here and and in one piece." I said gesturing to myself.  
"Where did you sleep?" Uncle Thomas demanded.  
"In the back." I lied pointing at the back seat.  
"Where did he sleep?" Hans asked eyeing Jack.  
"In the driver's seat." I answered shortly.

"Get to your room, take a shower, get dressed and meet me at the dining table." Uncle Thomas said before walking back into the house with Hans tailing behind him.  
"Text me." Jack said.  
"I will." I answered giving him a kiss.  
"Elsa!" Hans's voice sounded.  
"See ya." I said before I run back into the house.

After my morning routine, I got dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts and headed down to the dining table. "Good morning." I greeted Uncle Thomas and Hans. Yes, just them, no one else.  
"What were you thinking when you planned to sleep in his car?" Hans demanded.

"I forgot to text you, okay?" I said.  
"Not okay, he could have done something to you!" Uncle Thomas shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but don't involve Jack in this, he has done nothing to me." I said.  
"I know love feels good at first but what if he just chew you up and spit you out, you need to know him first before you start this relationship." Uncle Thomas said softly.

He's right. Jack IS the school's biggest playboy, that's why I didn't date him in the first place. But he went to M.K. and Violet, only Flynn knows I work there and he only helps desperate people. What is happening here? Does he want me for me or just wants to have some fun and sees my face when he dumps me? I don't know what to think anymore. For goodness sake I already made out with him on our first date. But I have a crush on him since freshman year and so does he, he hasn't slept with a girl since he saw me in sex ed.

"Elsa? You were quiet for a very long time." Hans said.  
"I was just thinking." I answered.  
"You should be more careful and smarter when you want to choose a relationship, I remember Punzie saying he's the school's playboy." Uncle Thomas said.  
"If he breaks your heart I will find him and break his bones." Hans threatened.

"Um, may I be excused?" I asked.  
"But you haven't had breakfast yet." Uncle Thomas said.  
"I'm not hungry." I said. I left the table and headed to my room.

I just laid on my bed and toyed with my phone just like when Jack asked me out. I need to think this through. Logic brain, give me some advice.

_I suggest you find someone you're close with and mature, so Anna and Rapunzel are out of the question. _

I'm going to find Aunt Primrose, she's mature and kind. How about Tooth? She knows Jack and she is the school counselor.

_How about both? Go to Aunt P first because her room is five feet away from yours and then call Tooth. _

Thank you brain!

I walked to Aunt Primrose's room and knocked twice. "Come in." Aunt's voice called out. I opened the door and found Aunt Primrose with Anna and Rapunzel on her bed having a manicure.  
"May I speak to you for a sec Aunt P? Alone." Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other and rushed out the room.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about darling?" Aunt Primrose asked patting the spot next to her on her bed mentioning me to sit down.  
"Well, it's about Jack." I said sitting down. "I'm not sure I'm suppose to let him in or wait."

"How long have you known him?" Aunt Primrose asked.  
"About five years." I answered.  
"Do you know about his past relationships?"  
"They mostly last a week."  
"Why do you think you should let him in?"  
"Because he hasn't slept with a girl since his first attempt to woo me."  
"I don't think you should date him."

"Wait what?" I asked Aunt Primrose.  
"I don't believe that he has stopped his silly playboy schedule just for you, I believe when the first time he tried asking you out the reason you gave him was," Aunt Primrose coughed. "'I don't date people that toys with my emotions.'" Aunt Primrose mimicked me. I laughed.  
"You should have seen his face!" We both laughed.

"What I am telling you is get to know him before having a relationship." Aunt Primrose said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Thanks Aunt P." I said giving her a hug.

After that "I don't approve of you dating Jack" talk, I went to my room and dialed Tooth's number. "Hello?" Tooth's clear voice sounded.  
"Hey Tooth, it's me Elsa."  
"Oh, do you need to talk to Jack?"  
"No, I need to talk to you."  
"What about darling?"  
"I'm not sure about this relationship with Jack, I don't know him that well yet. I need some advice from the school counselor."

"It's fine darling, you should see his face right now, he's telling Emmy about his date with you and I've never seen him so happy. He keeps saying how beautiful your eyes are and that your hair goes well with any hair do."  
"I'm still not sure."  
"I know he's the school's biggest playboy but he never acts like this if it's another girl. Before this, every single day he always ask us for ideas to woo you."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely, he has it bad, I'll give you that."  
"Well thanks."  
"Anytime darling."

I hung up. My head is a mess. What should I do?

_For the first time in forever, I have absolutely no idea. _

Only one choice left.

I got my phone and dialed Jack's number. "Hey snowflake." Jack greeted.  
"Hey Jack."  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Why does he have to be so caring?  
"We need to talk."  
"Is it something I did? Is it because I let my hand slip under your shirt?"  
"No stupid."  
"Then what is it beautiful?"  
"I'm not sure about this relationship yet."

A long silence. "J-Jack? You there?" I asked.  
"Why?" His voice cracked.  
"I don't think I know you that well yet, and-"  
"It's because I'm the school playboy, isn't it?" I bit my lip, hard. "I can change Elsa! Just give me a chance, I'm willing to change for you!" He shouted through the phone.  
"Jack..."  
"Please Elsa, snowflake. I've worked too hard to lose you, my little snowflake." Now I just feel guilty.

_Well you should jerk. _

"Jack, meet me at the park and we can talk."  
"F-Fine." He hung up.

_Look what you've done. You just made him cry. Jerk. _

No need to rub it- you know what? I deserve it.

_You're not a jerk okay? Go talk to him and find a solution. _

Thanks.

I grabbed my keys, ran out the door and to the park as fast as I can. When I got there, Jack was already there. "Hey." I greeted. No answer. "I'm sorry." Still no answer. "Look Jack, I was scared okay? Scared of getting hurt. I was so scared I was blinded by fear to follow my heart and reach out for love."

He looked up but that's not the Jack I know. His eyes were empty and his face was blank. "Forget it." Those cold words sliced through my heart. He got up and walked right past me.  
"Jack, please, wait!" I grabbed his hand. He looked up and tears filled his eyes.  
"Go away." He said. "I don't want you to see me cry." Jack whispered ever so softly.

That's what's happening. He's more scared than I am, he's scared of losing me, scared of being alone_. _

_Go on. Hug him, kiss him, comfort him, he loves you and you should love him back. _

I pull him into a hug and he cried into my shoulder. "It's fine, I'm right here." I whispered to him.  
"Why do you have to be so nice?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is you're here with me." I said wiping his tears away.

"You want to do this?" Jack asked. "Because if you're not ready I can wait."  
"I don't know anymore." That was my answer. I collapse on a bench nearby and Jack sat down next to me.  
"It's fine snowflake, I'll wait for the answer, even if it takes years." Jack said. Why do YOU have to be so nice?

"I'll give you the answer tomorrow, I promise." I answered.  
"Don't rush it snowflake." He whispered.  
"I just need some time alone." I said.  
"I have time." He lifted my chin and gave me one last kiss before disappearing from my sight.

**Me: Poor Elsa. **

**Jack: What about me? **

**Me: Who agrees Jack is stupid for being a playboy please review. **

**Jack: Hey! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack  
Sunday. Six in the morning. On my bed. Doing nothing. It's barely been a day since Elsa rejected me and I'm already half dead, I didn't even sleep last night. Why do girls have to be so complicated?

_You heard her. It's your fault that she's scared of getting her feelings crushed. _

For the first time in forever, you're right. I'll just go for a jog and maybe make some breakfast for the girls.

_That's a good boy. _

Shut up.

I got up, put on a pale blue t-shirt and rushed out the door. I've only been jogging for five minutes and I bumped into someone.  
"I'm so- it's just you." I said when I saw Vanessa in front of me.  
"Oh hi Jacky!" She said in the sweetest voice possible and it makes me want to puke.

"Shoo Vanessa, I don't have time for whatever you're gonna say." I said running past her.  
"I heard Elsa rejected you." Those words stopped me. "I can help you win her back before someone else does." That made me turn around.  
"How?" I asked.

Elsa  
Monday morning, time to face Jack. I drove Anna, Rapunzel and Hans to school as usual and parked the car. A waaaay too familiar face showed up. "Long time no see Elsie." Vanessa's voice makes me sick to the stomach.

"Apparently not long enough." I responded.  
"I'm just here to give you a message from Jack." She said.  
"What?" I said slamming the door of the car shut.  
"He told you to get lost and he's dating me now."

Anna, Rapunzel and Hans burst into laughter. "You're so pathetic!" Hans said half laughing.  
"Sure, we totally believe you." Anna said sarcastically.  
"You think you can fool us?" Rapunzel asked.

A voice cut them off. "Good morning babe." Jack. Jack just said that to Vanessa, the squid. Their jaws dropped and my eyes widen as Jack gave Vanessa a kiss on the cheek.  
"What the f*ck?" Hans shouted angrily.  
"You ditched Elsa, for that THING?" Anna asked in disgust while gesturing to Vanessa.  
"What the f- I mean hell." I said trying to keep my cool.

Rapunzel took a step towards Jack and looked him in the eye. "Listen Frosty," Rapunzel started. "My father can hire Will Smith to kill you if Elsa cries to sleep tonight, do you hear me?"  
"I'm not cheating on her, she said she didn't want to start this relationship with me." Jack answered.

The three looked at me in disbelief. "I was afraid THIS might happen." I answered.  
"Well I'm not going to keep it in anymore." Hans said rolling up his sleeves.  
"Hans, stop, there's no need for a fight." I said coldly.

_In five, four, three, two, one, and..._

"Good morning sweetheart." A voice said and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Good morning, Pitch." I answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. The three grinned while Jack's jaw fell open.

_All according to plan, give me a mental high five girlfriend! Operation Jack's loyalty test is on the go! Best plan in the history of mankind! You go girl! _

"Y-You're dating Mr. Black?" Jack stammered.  
"So? He's only three years older than me." I answered.  
"I totally approve of you dating a mature adult instead of Frost guy here." Anna said. Wow, she read her script last night.  
"Totally, I'm sure he's a better kisser than Frosty." Rapunzel said.  
"You have my blessing on your wedding day." Hans added.

Jack's jaw just dropped even lower, if it's possible. "I'll be taking Winter to our first class." I said cradling the baby. Before I left I heard Jack shouted.  
"What the f*cking hell?"

Jack  
"See ya around Frosty." Anna said before walking to the school. Rapunzel added a snicker and tailed behind her.

_What the hell was that? _

How should I know? All I know is I hated Mr. Black and now I hate him even more.

"Jack, this plan is backfiring." Vanessa whispered.  
"I am not blind." I answered.  
"What do we do? Have a make out session or something?"  
"I told you, rule number one, no kissing on the lips." I said.

"What's the plan?" Hans suddenly appeared behind us.  
"Dude! You scared the daylight out of me!" I half shouted.  
"I'm pretty sure I scared the pee out of you." Hans answered.  
"No you didn't." At that moment a water balloon hit my balls.

Flynn appeared and gave Hans a high five. "Oh yeah, we got him good!" Flynn shouted.  
"Why are you pranking me on a Monday?" I asked.  
"Um, cause it's April first?" Flynn answered with a hint of "duh" in his voice.

"I forgot to put the flour in Elsa's locker!" Vanessa suddenly shouted. We looked at her in suspicion. "It's April fools, she managed to doge it every year anyway."

"I completely forgot!" I suddenly remembered.  
"Wow, the prankster king forgot about April fools." Hans said with mocking surprised.  
"Yeah, that's a first." Flynn said with the same tone.

"I...need to go to the bathroom to change pants." I said. Flynn and Hans burst out laughing.  
"Just like last week huh Frost?" Flynn said still laughing his butt off. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom. Luckily no one laughed at me because they were mostly covered in feathers or tomato sauce.

When I finally got to the bathroom, I opened my bag and a tomato explosion was set off. My bag and I were both covered in red sauce. There was a letter that says "Got you Frost, Flynn." I groaned and went to the sink. Once I opened the tap a bucket of glue fell down on my head and feathers follow. A note fell down afterwards that says "That was for Elsa, Hans, to Jack Frost the immortal winter jerk."

I tried all the taps but all of them was either a trigger for Hans's glue and feather trap or Flynn's tomato prank and no water came out. I tried pulling the feathers out but only a few came out completely. I groaned and got out of the bathroom to two laughing figures that belong to Hans and Flynn.

"You should see yourself right now!" Flynn said laughing.  
"You look like a chicken who just peed in his pants because a cook was chasing him with a knife!" Hans said also laughing.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny." I said mocking laughed.

"Don't worry, every student that went in there came out either like this or covered in tomato sauce." Hans said. "But never both." Hans added.  
"Except the water balloon in the balls part." Flynn butt in.

"I'm late for sex ed." I said and walked to Tooth's class.  
"Wait a sec." Flynn strapped a glove onto my head.  
"Now you're a great chicken, hahaha!" Hans said laughing.  
"Tell Elsa we're sorry, hahaha!" Flynn also burst out laughing.

I sulked and went to Tooth's class. When I stepped into the classroom, half of the boys were chickened and the other half was red all over. Both by Flynn and Hans. The girls were mostly covered in blue, yellow, pink or green and a few were in flour and pie. Elsa was sitting in the front completely clean.

I slide into the seat and Elsa looked up. Her lips twitched and she burst out laughing. "This is the best prank of the year!" She shouted laughing. "Either that or the worst chicken costume ever!" Even Winter laughed.  
"Flynn and Hans said they're sorry." I said in a bored tone.  
"S...Sorry for what?" She asked panting while getting her text book out.

A note fell out of her text book that says "Sorry you have to be partners with a very ugly and bloody chicken that peed in his pants and the baby who has it as a father, Hans and Flynn, to my younger twin sister Elsa and temporary niece Winter." Elsa laughed even harder. "I have to thank them after class!"

At that moment Tooth came in, her shirt red but not that obvious because her clothes were all in bright colors. "Sorry I'm late class, Flynn and Hans-" Tooth stopped when she saw me and burst out laughing. "What is that outfit? Are you suppose to be a chicken zombie who peed in his pants?" Tooth asked.

She saw the rest of the class and laughed harder. "What's with the colors? No offense."  
"The blue ones are me, the pink ones are Anna, the yellow ones are Punzie and the green ones are Merida, they went out in their lockers." Elsa explained trying not to laugh.  
"The Four Seasons get you guys every year!" Tooth laughed.

The year before last year was Hans's creation. Every time the girls turn the tap it was either glue then paper snowflakes, flowers, golden dust or autumn leaves that falls on their heads. Last year was Flynn's creation. In every boys' locker was an explosive. It's either being hit in the face with cold water, a giant sun with super glue, rainbow paint or green itching power.

They also put notes in their pranks. It's really annoying.  
"It's snowing, Elsa."  
"Spring is here! Anna."  
"You're shimmering, Punzie."  
"Did you play in the leaves? Merida."  
"Wake up sleepy head, Elsa."  
"You obviously look like the sun, Punzie."  
"Did you take a shower in the rainbow? Anna."  
"Stop scratching yourself like a monkey, Merida."

Me? In the morning a bucket of cold water woke me up, after second period a giant sun was stuck to my face, before lunch I looked like a princess that took a shower in a dozen rainbows and after sixth period I was scratching myself like a monkey. They left a mark alright, on me, Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup that is. They always pulled the ultimate pranks on us and their notes are super sarcastic.

"Jack Frost is nipping at your nose, wait, you're Jack Frost, Elsa."  
"You should be a second sun, Punzie."  
"Did a rainbow fairy puked on you? Anna."  
"Why are you scratching yourself? Merida."

"Oh Ja-ack." Elsa said in a sing song voice.  
"What the hell is it this time?" I asked.  
"Look up." Elsa answered pointing upwards.

I looked up and- oh no. A bucket of super glue was dumped on me, plastic snowflakes, flowers, golden dust and autumn leaves followed. "Now THAT'S the best prank of the year!" Elsa shouted.

A note floated down that says "Congratulations Mr. Jacky Frosty, you have been chosen to receive the ultimate prank, that includes Flynn and Hans's chickened, tomato sauce and water balloon in the balls prank and The Four Seasons, Elsa, Anna, Punzie and Merida's 'Seasons stuck on you' prank."

"This is not funny." I said to Elsa. "And really? Mr. Jacky Frosty?"  
"Punzie wrote that." Elsa took out her phone and snapped a picture. "And that's going on internet." She added.  
"And so did last year's." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup all look like a bloody chicken who peed and got puked on by the snow fairies, rainbow pixies, the sun and autumn spirits too." Elsa said.  
"Okay, let's get started." Tooth said to the class after she finished laughing.

Elsa  
It's half way through sex ed and I feel like someone's watching me. I grabbed Winter and duck my head. A balloon filled with flour flew over me and hit Tooth! Tooth's blue and green hair turned white when she turned around and stared angrily at the class. "Who did this?" Tooth asked in a stern voice. Everyone is the classroom pointed to Vanessa who is in the back. "Ms. Tentacles, please come forward."

Vanessa pouted but otherwise obey. When she pass me, she gave me a look that says "you'll pay for this Winters". I gave her a smile that says "try me". She stood in front of Tooth. Tooth was only a few inches taller than her so she didn't exactly tower over her.

"I'll let you go with a warning this time Ms. Tentacles, but please remember, no pranks during class." Tooth said sternly.  
"Yes Ms. Tooth." Vanessa answered.  
"Now return to your seat." Tooth said before turning around. Vanessa quickly retreated to her seat. "And one more thing." Tooth added just before Vanessa reached her seat. "Stay away from Jack."

"Ring..." Fourth period. With one last glance at the script I walked to math. Jack followed me close by as if a dragon would pop out any minute.

When I entered the classroom Pitch hugged me. "Hey baby." Pitch greeted.  
"Hey Mr. Black." I answered.  
"Call me Pitch." He answered.  
"Hey Pitch." Jack said putting a hand in front of me protectively.

_Oh yeah, he cares all right. _

Obviously.

"You call me Mr. Black." Pitch hissed at Jack. "And what are you wearing?" Pitch asked when he saw the prank.  
"Your 'baby' did this." Jack answered annoyed.  
"Hahaha! Best prank of the year!" Pitch laughed.  
"Tell me about it!" I said laughing along.

Then three figures appeared. "Hey." Kristoff said collapsing on a seat.  
"Yallo." Hiccup said when he sat down beside Kristoff. They're both covered in red, feathers, their pants were wet and struck by "Seasons stuck on you".

"Hey Mr. B." Flynn said when he walked in. He was only covered in snowflakes, flowers, glitter and leaves. Pitch laugh harder at this.  
"You kids crack me up." He said panting.  
"I'll be at my seat." I gave him a peck on the cheek and went to my seat next to Jack.

Pitch grabbed my waist, as expected, and returned the kiss. "See you after school, snowflake." He whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack's face turned red from anger and he clench to his fist tight.

_You go girl. He'll break up with Vanessa in front of you by... I give him the end of the day. _

Indeed.

Jack  
How dare he calls her that! That's my nickname for her and only I can call her that_. _

_Chill out Frosty! Get yourself together! _

How do I win her back?

_Break up with Vanessa in front of her, duh! _

How about a make out session with Vanessa in front of her?

_That cannot end well. _

Stop being so negative.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Elsa! I need your help with my homework! **

**Elsa: Just post this chapter already! **

**Jack: Yeah- wait, don't! **

**Me: I'm going with Elsa. **

Jack  
"She has a tutor session with Mr. Black?" I shouted.  
"Yes!" Hiccup shouted back.  
"Great, when does she finishes?" I asked. Hiccup made a sound in his throat that sounded like "I don't know". I groaned and stormed off to Mr. Black's class.

Elsa  
This tutor session was just a bait to lure Jack, besides, Pitch isn't even teaching me anything. "This is boring." Pitch groaned for the hundredth time.  
"You agreed to do this." I reminded him.  
"We're not actually going to kiss, are we?" Pitch asked.

"Hell no!" I answered.  
"Thank god." Pitch sighed in relief.  
"Am I such a bad kisser?" I asked jokingly.  
"I've always thought of you as a younger sister, nothing more, nothing less." Pitch hold out his hands in surrender.  
"Shh, he's coming." I whispered when I heard foot steps.

"One more thing." Pitch said.  
"What?"  
"I forgot to read the script." I mentally face palmed myself. I took his arms and place it around my waist.  
"Shut your eyes you pea brain." I hissed and Pitch chuckled.

Jack  
I walked over to math class and saw Pitch and Elsa making out. Elsa's back was turned on me and Pitch had his arms around her waist. Elsa's hands cupped Pitch's face and his eyes are closed. I felt like my heart just snapped into two.

Elsa  
He stood there for a moment staring at us then left. I pushed Pitch away. "Hey, you begged me to do this." Pitch said.  
"It's not my fault that your breath reeks." I replied.  
"I hate you." Pitch said like a ten year old. I just laughed.

I slung my bag pack over my shoulder and walked out, only to find Jack making out with Vanessa on the stairway. Jack was pinning Vanessa against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Vanessa's arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

I was shocked. No, far beyond shocked, I was frozen. I dropped my bag pack on the floor and ran back to Pitch sobbing.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Pitch asked.  
"H-He was m-making out with V-Vanessa, at the s-stairway." I sobbed out.  
"It's alright, calm down." Pitch said pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest.

Hans, Merida, Anna and Rapunzel all came in with happy faces but the excitement quickly died. "What in the world happened?" Hans asked. Pitch shushed him. I tried to dry my tears but they keep coming. Anna joined in the hug, Hans, Merida and Rapunzel followed.

"Thanks guys." I whispered only loud enough for them to hear.  
"You're welcome." They all say in unison.

At that moment, Jack burst into the room.

Jack  
I heard Elsa coming and pinned Vanessa against the wall.

_Just pretend she's Elsa and you'll be fine. _

I closed my eyes and kissed Vanessa. Of course she kissed back. I heard a gasped then a thud. I looked up and saw Elsa's bag pack on the floor, Elsa nowhere to be seen. I picked up the bag pack and a pale blue phone with snowflakes fell out.

I opened it and the most recent number was Pitch. Elsa sent alot of messages to him.

Elsa: I need you to do me a favor.  
Pitch: What?  
Elsa: I need you to be my boyfriend.  
Pitch: I only like you as a little sister, so...  
Elsa: No you pervert, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.  
Pitch: Why?  
Elsa: I need to test Jack's loyalty, if he actually leave us alone for a happy life he passes.  
Pitch: You owe me big time Elizabeth.  
Elsa: I saved you from that bully in kindergarten.

_Look what you did. If you'd just told her how you felt she would have taken you back. _

I'm an idiot.

_You're not an idiot, you're a nincompoop! _

I need to apologize to Elsa ASAP.

_Try math class. _

I grabbed Elsa's bag pack and rushed to the classroom. I burst in, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Hans and Pitch looked up. "What do you want?" Hans hissed.  
"Go away before I decide to grab my frying pan." Rapunzel threatened.  
"I might kick you in the balls!" Anna shouted.  
"Shoo you heartbreaker!" Pitch growled.  
"Before I get my bow and arrow!" Merida added.

Elsa was in Pitch's arms. "Get out of my sight." She hissed.  
"Let me-"  
"You had enough chances!" Elsa shouted angrily. "If you truly loved me you would let me be happy and leave me alone with the one I love, not try to make me jealous!"

_I told you it was a bad idea. _

Not the best time for an argument right now.

"How could you? How could you!" Elsa sobbed into Pitch's chest and Pitch gently stroke her hair while glaring daggers at me. I put her bag pack on a table and ran out. What have I done?

Elsa  
Jack put down my bag pack and left, just like that. More tears stream down my cheeks. How can I be so naive to trust a player like Jack? I'm so stupid.  
"It's fine Elsa, I'll shoot that asshole in his eye if that makes ya feel better." Merida said.

"I've got chocolate." Anna said handing me a bar.  
"I can teach you how to paint snowflakes." Rapunzel said.  
"I've got...a screwdriver." Hans said holding a tool.  
"A screwdriver?" Rapunzel asked.  
"I was helping Mr. North with his laptop." Hans said.  
"Get home, get some sleep, play with your sister, just forget about that stupid pretty boy." Pitch said.

"Thank you, all of you." I said.

_I have some things you can do with your sister if that makes you feel better. _

Like I said, thank you, all of you.

Jack  
I am currently in my car driving home while having an argument with my brain.

_You could have stayed there and try to explain. _

Not happening. I need Tooth.

_You need your mom to fight your battles for you, is that so? Besides, I think you forgot something. _

What?

_Winter. _

"Holy shit!" I shouted out loud. I took a glance at the back and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Winter sleeping.

You almost scared the pee out of me.

_That's Hans's job. _

Finally, I pulled up in the garage. I ran inside the house and saw Tooth and Emmy watching TV. "Tooth, I need you asap."  
"Do you need some ideas for another date?" Tooth asked.  
"No, I messed up big time!" I shouted in frustration.  
"Tell me what happened." Tooth demanded.

"Jack got Vanessa to make Elsa jealous but Elsa got Pitch to test Jack. Jack made out with Vanessa in front of Elsa now her uncle just might hire Will Smith to murder him." Emmy said.  
"And how do you know all that?" I asked.  
"Because Elsa asked me how to test your loyalty to her." Emmy answered like it was nothing.

"She asked you?" I asked.  
"I AM the school counselor's adoptive daughter."  
"Nevermind that now, I need a plan to st-"  
"Win." Emmy cut me off.  
"WIN her heart back." I corrected.

"You could always send her chocolates and roses by climbing into her room from the tree in her backyard." Emmy said.  
"Since when were you the school counselor?" I asked.

_Since Elsa asked HER for advice instead of Tooth. _

Thank you for nothing, you useless organ.

"That'll risk my life." I commented.  
"Is that the risk you'll take for her?" Emmy asked. I paused.  
"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys! SiSorry about the delay, I was just busy with life and stuff. Anyway, here's a new chapter, enjoy. **

Elsa  
A week after the little incident. We already gave Winter back to Tooth and got an A. I was just getting ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth I crawled under my warm and fuzzy covers. I heard something hit my window, I ignored it. Another one, ignore. Another, I can't take it anymore.

I got up and walked towards the window. When I opened the window, a pebble hit me square in the face. "What the hell?" I shouted angrily. My anger only raised when I saw Jack in my backyard with a brown backpack and a staff that has a hook on one end. "Go away Frost!" With that I slammed the window.

He simply gave me a frown and started to climb the tree that has a branch close to my window. My eyes widen. What was he thinking? My room is on the third floor! If he falls he's a dead man. I shook my head furiously but he continued to climb the tree. Jack used the staff to help him all the way up. When he was at the other end of the branch, he hold out his arms and slowly walked towards me.

Jack grinned when he was a few inches from my window. Then it happened. He slipped and fell. I shut my eyes, not daring to look. What if he doesn't survive? What if he died because of me? I heard grunting and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Jack hanging from his staff struggling to climb up. I let out a sigh of relief.

When he finally reached my window, he knocked on it. I hesitated to open it. Can I let the man that broke my heart in again? I thought about it.

Just open it! He almost plummeted to his doom for you for crying out loud!

I took a deep breath and opened my window. "Hey..." Jack said awkwardly.  
"Hey." I responded rather coldly.  
"I want to apologize for last week, you know..."  
"I know, I'm just-" I stopped when I found him staring at my body. I just remembered I was wearing a white strapless nightgown that ended under my thigh.

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself Frost." I warned.  
"You look extremely sexy in that outfit." Jack said in a flirtatious way. He took off his backpack and revealed a bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates. "Your highness." He said bowing. Just when I reached out for the gifts he put them behind his back. "There's a price."

"What?"  
"Your sincere apology." Jack said looking ashamed.  
"You're-"

Think about it before answering. This is more than chocolate.

"Not forgiven." Jack's handsome face fell into sorrow and heartbroken.  
"Why?" His voice cracked.  
"I just need some space okay?" I turned my back on him when a tear fell. I quickly wiped it away. When I turned back, I found myself face to face with an angry Jack. He wrapped his strong arms around me to prevent me from escaping and pressed his hard lips against mine.

Jack kissed me fiercely and his hands ran all over my body, not that I mind. It took all of my will power to not kiss back. His hand went up my nightgown and grazed my thigh. My gasped was muffled in the kiss.

I pushed him away and shouted the first name that came to my mind. "Anna!"  
"Yes Els-" Anna poke her head in and her jaw dropped open. She let out an ear piercing scream. Hans was the first to show up, then Rapunzel, Merida who was having a sleepover with Anna, and finally...Rapunzel's parents.

"What's wrong?"  
"Why did you screamed?"  
"Are ya okay?"  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

When they saw Jack they all dropped their jaws and gawk at us. "What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing. Here." Hans said breaking the silence.  
"How did he get up here?" Uncle Thomas demanded.  
"He...climbed the tree." I said quickly.  
"Ooo! It's like a Romeo and Juliet love!" Anna shrieked.

"But her room is on the third floor!" Rapunzel shouted in disbelief. Merida searched through Jack's backpack like she was looking for a weapon of some sort.  
"Here Anna." She said tossing Anna the chocolates.  
"Hey!" Jack shouted in protest while Anna ripped opened the box. Anna gasped at the chocolates.

"OMG Frost! Where did you get these expensive, custom made snowflake shaped high quality chocolates that will cost me my lunch money for a whole year?" Anna shouted in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Everyone including me shouted. Jack ran to her, snatched the box and carefully close the lid like it's going to break if he wasn't careful.  
"I had to save my lunch money and work at a cafe part time for two years to earn the money for that." Jack said. "Don't touch the white roses either, I planted those myself."  
"Date me Jack Frost." Rapunzel breath.

"I thought ya'd pack a pair of scissors." Merida said after she finished scouting Jack's backpack.  
"Why would I?" He asked.  
"To rape Elsa with." Jack's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Why would I do that?" Jack shouted. Merida simply made a sound in her throat that sounded like "I don't know". "Man you sound like Hiccup."

"Okay, everyone, to your rooms. Elsa, Jack, come with me." Uncle Thomas said as everyone obey. This cannot end well. We were leaded to my uncle and aunt's room.  
"Elsa, follow me." Aunt Primrose said. She leaded me to a guest room while Uncle Thomas leaded Jack into their room.

We sat down on the bed in the middle of the room in silence. "I know you love this boy but going to sneaking into your room at night is off limits. I knew your uncle since elementary and only did this on our marriage-"

"Aunt Primrose! I only let him in because he almost plummeted to his death for me! Not..." I made a look and gestured to the bed.  
"Oh." Aunt Primrose blinked twice before laughing. "That saved me the speech."

Jack  
God god god god god. This cannot end well. Being in a room with your crush's guardian means a strict and awkward talk, yeah, that sounds fun.

We just stood in the middle of the room. I looked down at my feet in shame while Elsa's uncle look down at me in anger. "Why, on earth would you climb up a tree just to get into my niece's room?" He asked sternly.

"To beg for her forgiveness?" I answered unsure.  
"Do you know what will happen if you loose control?" Wait what?  
"Wait what?" I asked.  
"I know you've done this a thousand times according to Rapunzel."

I rack my brain for whatever he was thinking. Then it hit me. "I-I wasn't planning on that!" I exclaimed blushing red. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously! I would rather die than do something, anything to hurt her!"  
"Do you think you can control that urge?" I hesitated, but shook my head. "Good, so stay away from my niece."

With that he opened the door and walked out with me tailing behind him. Elsa looked relieved but once she saw me, she tensed up. Why do I suddenly feel...angry? Oh, right. I just climbed a tree, almost plummeted to my death, worked for two years for the girl I love and she still doesn't forgive me?

F*ck her. I can get any girl I want. I walked right past her to the doors. "I'll let myself out." I mumbled before slamming the door behind me. Forget her, Walt's DreamWorks High, say hello to the new and improved Jack Frost.

**Jack: I thought I was going to make up another lovey dovey plan. **

**Me: Nope! Hello evil Jack. **

**Elsa: No! **

**Me: Oh yes. *rubbing my hands evilly* **


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup  
"Are you okay dude?" I asked Jack in the morning.  
"I'm fine." He answered coldly and walked right past me. Even from a mile away, a blind man could make out he was not fine. He wore a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots, an outfit Flynn and I call, the bad boy jackass outfit. He stopped wearing that when he had a crush on Elsa.

He had no expression on and his earphones were blasting music. If I know him , which I'm pretty sure I do, we better not bother him. He's angry about something and when he's angry, he is not a guy to be messed with.

"What's wrong with Frost?" Flynn asked coming towards me from the direction Jack went.  
"He's angry about something." I answered leaning against my locker.  
"Of course I know that, what is he angry about? I mean, he must be pissed because he walked right past me!"

"I don't know but I know who could calm him down." I said with a confident smirk. Flynn mirrored my smirk.  
"Els-" We were cut off by the devil's sister and her gang.  
"Hiccup! Flynn!" Anna shouted. She came running towards us with Rapunzel and Merida behind her. "Something's wrong with Elsa."

"If you're looking for Frost, sorry." Flynn said with a shrug.  
"She wore a white shirt, black leather jacket, skirt and knee high boots, all black. She never dresses like that!" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
"And she didn't tie her hair, she always ties her hair!" Merida said in panic mode.

"AND she didn't eat breakfast! She rejected chocolate chip pancakes!" Anna panicked. Anna grabbed my shoulders and shook me furiously. "What is wrong with the world? Has it gone upside down?" She yelled.

"Chill out Anna, what's wrong with your sister not eating chocolate chip pancakes?" Flynn asked. Anna stared at Flynn in disbelief.  
"Birds were meant to fly, fish were meant to swim, and the Winters sisters were meant to eat chocolate." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Has the world gone mad?" She shouted in my ear while continuing to shake me.  
"You might as well let Hiccup go, he looks a little green." Flynn said freeing me from Anna's grip. I feel like the cereal I had for breakfast is coming up my throat.  
"If you think Jack can calm her down, then think again, he's in the same state as she is." I said after I regained my skin colour.

"Now what?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Don't look at us, we'll stay away from Jack if we were you." Flynn said holding up his hands in surrender.  
"There has to be some way to bring those two together again." Merida sighed.  
"Just don't bother Jack, don't touch, don't call, don't text, don't even say hi to him." I warned. "And most importantly, don't touch his IPod."

"Why?" The girls asked in unison.  
"The last time he was in bad boy jackass mode AND lost his iPod, he threw a tantrum for straight three hours." I said.  
"Threw a tantrum and his guitar out the window." Flynn added.  
"He threw a what?" Merida shouted in disbelief.  
"Yap." Flynn and I confirmed.

"Wow, just...WOW." Anna breath.  
"As his neighbour, I don't want to experience that again." I said.  
"As his other neighbour, I don't want to experience that again either." Flynn said.  
"You could just stuff something in your ears." Rapunzel said.  
"His room is on my side, the guitar he threw hit me square in the face." I said. "I still have a bruise to prove it."

"Ouch." Merida said.  
"How did he calmed down then?" Anna asked.  
"It's all Tooth and Emmy's credit." Flynn said.  
"They talked to him and it's all good." I added.  
"Was all good." Flynn corrected.  
"Ugh! Why does it have to be so complicated?" Merida shouted in frustration.  
"You tell me." I mumbled.

Anna  
Okay, lunch break, you can do this.

"Hey Els-" Once again, she walked right past me and sat in a corner rather than at The Four Seasons table. "Again? Seriously?"  
"Chill out Ann, she just needs some space." Rapunzel assured.  
"If she wanted space she would've told me." I huffed.

"Frost ain't doing so good either." Merida said pointing at the corner farthest from Elsa. Jack sat there eating his lunch while being surrounded by his stupid fan club.  
"Hey Ann, what's wrong with Els?" Hans asked.  
"I can't tell if it's rebellious or heartbroken." I answered.  
"Why that little-"

"If you're talking about Jack then think again." Rapunzel said pointing at Jack.  
"What is wrong with these two?" Hans asked.  
"How should I-" Suddenly, an idea hit me. "That's it!" Hans literally jumped on top of Merida.  
"What?" The three asked.  
"I've got a plan."

Merida dropped Hans down before talking. "What plan lassie?"  
"It involves Flynn's stealth and Jack's IPod." I said rubbing my hands together evilly.

Flynn  
"Are you NUTS?" I shouted.  
"Common, you're good at picking pockets." Anna said.  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" I yelled again, only louder.  
"If we got them back together, you'll get a reservation for two at The Pole, get on with it." Hans hissed.

"You want me to steal Jack's IPod? Have you gone mad? He's in bad boy jackass mode." I whispered although we're alone.  
"I told you the plan. You get Jack's IPod, put it on the floor in front of Elsa's locker, make Elsa go to the boys locker room to return it without him knowing and let Jack in the locker room. If they're in the same room, they'll talk things out." Anna explained.  
"Or make out." Rapunzel added.

"Fine." I huffed. "If my nose bleed, you're responsible."

I watched as Jack step out of his English class with the crowd. I blended in the crowd and double check if he was listening to his IPod. What? I don't want to turn into a bloody pulp. Slowly, I fished the IPod out of his pocket and ran back to the gang.

"I...got it." I panted handing the IPod to Anna.  
"Excellent, now let's get to Elsa's locker before she does." With that, we ran off.

After the fearless Anna place the device on the floor, we hid behind a wall and waited for Elsa. Sure enough, after a few minutes she showed up. She picked up the device and rolled her eyes at the name Jack Frost. Elsa was about to throw the IPod but hesitated and shoved the IPod into her pocket with a sighed.

"Okay, let's go home and wait till tomorrow, Jack's gym class." Anna concluded and the girls and Hans walked to the parking lot. Hiccup gave me a face that said, "Help me".  
"Keep your window shut, stuff some ear buds and good luck." I said patting his shoulder.  
"Some how, that does not improve me mode." Hiccup said dryly.

Anna  
Oh yeah! Just a few more minutes, get it together Anna. "Ya look like ya're about to explode." Merida commented.  
"Yeah, act *yawn* cool." Hiccup said.  
"You didn't look this bad the last time, did you put on makeup to convince Elsa?" Flynn asked.  
"New record dude, he went for straight five hours and the lamp he threw broke my window." Hiccup answered sleepily.

"Shh! Here she comes! Ten seconds, act cool!" Rapunzel panicked as she appeared around the corner.  
"Make that seven seconds." Hans said appearing behind Rapunzel. We quickly gathered around Hiccup's locker. We got lucky his locker was only a few lockers away from Elsa's.

Elsa walked by and caught sight of Hiccup. Please ask, please ask, please ask... "Wow Hiccup, you look...terrible." Elsa commented. Yes!  
"Yeah, last night Jack threw a tantrum for straight five hours and a lamp that broke my window because he lost his IPod." Hiccup explained.

Jack walked by looking really pissed. "I can see that." Elsa said eyeing Jack. "And I have his IPod right here, he must have dropped it."  
"You cannot let him know it was you!" Flynn whispered loudly.  
"Why?" Elsa asked.

"I took his IPod cause I thought he wouldn't mind the last time, and he threw a tantrum for straight three hours and threw his guitar out the window which hit me square in the face. The second day, I returned it but he chased me three times around the school." Hiccup said.  
"Wait, that's true?" I whispered to Flynn.  
"Yap."

"Wow." Elsa breath.  
"Don't worry, he has gym next and I know his gym locker combination. You just have to sneak in there, put the IPod into his backpack and sneak right out, easy." Flynn said. Elsa gave him a disgusted look. It took all of my will power not to laugh.  
"The boys' locker room?"  
"Yap."

"What about his normal locker, the one that isn't in a place with the risk of seeing naked male?" Elsa asked.  
"We don't have the combination." Hiccup said with a shrug.  
"Come on!" Elsa groaned.  
"Don't worry, I'll stay on guard." Hans said.

Hiccup took out a piece of paper and a pen to write Jack's locker's combination. Elsa took it and marched off to the gym with Hans behind her. After a few minutes, Hans texted me.

Hans: The coast is clear.

This is gonna be good.

Elsa  
Why did I have to pick up his IPod? I could have broke it into a thousand pieces. "You go in there." I told Hans.  
"What? No. I might be a good swordsman but I'm not a good runner." Hans said. "I'll text you when he's going in." I groaned and poke my head in, looking around to make sure it was empty.

"Don't need to look, Jack's always the first one to come here." Hans said shoving me in. I consciously looked around before sneaking to the lockers. Locker 32, locker 32, locker 32, ah ha! I quickly did the lock and shove the device inside when a text beeped.

Hans: I can't hold him back, you're on your own.

The door squeaked open as I duck behind the rows of lockers. Just in time too, Jack came strolling in. He looked even more pissed than this morning. "Stupid Hans, what the hell is wrong with him today?" He mumbled.

I pressed my back against the cold metal and held my breath. Go away, go away, go away!

_Just take a peek to see if- _

Holy shit!

I turned around just in time to see Jack pull off his shirt. My heart thumped inside my chest as my breath quickened.

_Chill out! This isn't the first time you've seen him shirtless! _

That was completely different from what is happening here. I'm in the boys' locker room and he's half naked!

_So? Grip it girlfriend! Your hands on the lockers are making them rattle. _

Sure enough, the metal was clinging slightly to my trembling hands. "Is someone there?" Jack asked. I can feel him slowly approaching. I took a step to my side, away from the voice. "Hello?"

That's it. I made a run for it. But someone yanked my wrist and pinned me against the lockers. My ice blue eyes locked themselves with a pair of ocean blue ones.

"Elsa?" Jack.

**Me: Half of this story belongs to Telsara16, 10 things I hate about you is really good. **

**Elsa: What's gonna happen next? **

**Jack: You might want to read the script. **

**Me: And I will run for my life, see ya. **

**Elsa: Trixie! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys, this story with contain a rape-ish scene. You have been warned! **

**Elsa: I hate you Trixie. **

**Me: Aww...**

**Elsa: I still hate you. **

Elsa  
My breath quickened even more. Shit! Shit! Shit! I am so dead.

"Elsa, why are you in the BOYS' locker room?" Jack asked as his grip tightened. I started having trouble breathing. I don't know it's because I'm caught or the fact that Jack's face is so close to mine and he's half naked.

My eyes drifted down to his gorgeous six pack. Grip it Elsa! I forced my eyes to look at his. "Talk." Jack demanded.  
"I-I was h-here t-to return y-your I-IPod." I shuttered.  
"YOU had my IPod?" Jack said angrily. I shut my eyes timidly and let out a whimper. Jack's scary when he's angry.

"How did you get it?" Jack demanded.  
"I f-found it on t-the floor i-in front of m-my l-locker." I stammered about to cry. Jack's eyes darkened. Before I knew it, Jack threw me into one of the shower stalls and locked the door behind him. "J-Jack?"

He forced me up against a wall and kissed me fiercely. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Jack whispered before continuing. He ripped my jacket off, pulled off my shirt and striped off my shorts, leaving me in lacy blue bra, underwear and boots. I let out a shriek. What was he doing?

Jack pinned me down on the floor and his hands traveled up my bra and down my underwear, touching places that shouldn't be touched. My ear piercing shriek was muffled by a pair of cold lips smashed against mine.

*knock knock* "Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna! I tried to shout but Jack covered my mouth with his hand while the other firmly pinned my hands to the floor on top of my head.  
"Anna, why are you in the boys' locker room?" Jack asked like nothing's wrong.  
"Oh, sorry Jack, have you seen Elsa?"

"And why would Elsa be in here?" Jack asked again while struggling with me.  
"Oh, um, no reason, see ya." With that Anna's foot steps disappeared.  
"Let's continue, shall we?" Jack said before pulling off the rest of my clothing. I backed up into a corner and curled into a ball while hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

Jack seemed to wake up or something. "Oh my god Elsa! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me!" Jack panicked. He quickly handed me my clothes and I put them on. I stayed curled up in a ball and sat in the corner, shaking like a leaf. "Elsa, I-" Jack tried to reach out for me but I scooted away.

"S-Stay away." I said crying.

Jack  
God, what did I do?

_You almost raped her you nincompoop! You almost raped your true love! _

Key word, almost.

_You still-_

Don't remind me!

"Elsa, it's okay, I won't hurt you." I said softly. Who am I kidding? I've already hurt her! "Snowflake..." I carefully wrapped my arms around her small, fragile, trembling figure. She let out a whimper that made my heart snap into two. Her uncle was right, I can't control myself.

Her tears started to pour out. "W-Why d-did you..."  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, can you forgive me?" I asked. Elsa tried to stand up but immediately fell forwards. I caught her and lifted her up bridal style. I somehow undid the lock and carried her out.

I was greeted by worried faces of our friends and...a really pissed Anna. "You said she wasn't in there!" Anna yelled angrily.  
"What did ya do?" Merida burst.  
"Dude!" Hiccup and Flynn shouted in unison. Hans grabbed Elsa out of my hands and Rapunzel gave me a slap...with her hair.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Hans asked. Elsa nodded weakly. He turned to me, his green eyes seems to glow a fiery red. "What did you do to her Frost?" He yelled. He has the right to yell, since his sister just got raped. Hans slapped me across the face and probably left a bruise on my cheek.

"Hell Frost! I thought you were better!" Hans yelled.  
"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" I apologized. Hiccup and Flynn dragged me away while the others comforted Elsa.  
"What was that dude?" Flynn whispered.  
"You RAPED her for goodness sake!" Hiccup whispered loudly.

"I told you I'm sorry!" I shouted in frustration. "My head wasn't controlling me, my heart was!"  
"Well, get used to your head because you're gonna need it. I suggest you listen to your logic side." Hiccup said.

_I told you so. _

Shut up with ya? Worst timing of the decade.

"I-I need to shake myself out of this." I said.  
"Grip it Frost, you just messed up big time!" Flynn exclaimed.  
"It's almost summer vacation so you better make it up to her." Hiccup said.  
"I need to clear my head." I sighed and walked away.

**Me: I know it's kind of short but my brain isn't working, cut me some slack people! **

**Elsa: I hate you. **

**Jack: Me or her? **

**Elsa: Both. Easily both. but my brain isn't working,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello, long time no see. This chapter is about forgiving and I've added a couple characters from my other story, Blue Moon Academy, go check it out. **

**Elsa: Finally! **

**Jack: My lips are cold. **

Jack  
You f*cking bastard! 

**You liked it. **

That was wrong on so many levels! 

**She felt good. **

Shut it Jackson! 

**You shut it Els! **

"Ugh!" I let out a loud groan and collapsed on the grass in the park. The best place to ditch school. There two things in my head, or people. Jack devil and Elsa angel. My head hurts like hell!

"We're not in your head, we're right next to you." I jumped up and and found a Jack that has blue scale bat wings and blue horns and an Elsa with light blue feather wings and a blue hoop. They both look like their in their early twenties.  
"What are you doing Jackson?" Angel Elsa hissed.  
"Helping my mortal self, duh." Devil Jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a snap of a finger, devil Jack's wings and horns disappeared and his hair and eyes turned brown. Angel Elsa mumbled something and her wings and hoop disappeared and her hair turned black and her eyes turned violet.

"Let's get things started, shall we?" Devil Jack said taking a bow while angel Elsa rolled her eyes. "From now on, my name is David Ice, she's Ms. Killjoy." Devil Jack joked. Angel Elsa smack the side of his head and kneel down to my eye level.

"Are you okay hon? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Angel Elsa asked softly. Well duh! I just saw an angel and devil! I was paler than usual and shaking slightly. "I'll just erase your memory." Angel Elsa said reaching for my head.  
"Wait!" I shouted. "I need your help, please..." I begged.

"Fine." Angel Elsa puffed. "I'll be Elizabeth Summers."  
"Do you guys know how to get us back together?" I asked.  
"Well duh cheese head, we're your love guardians." David said.  
"We were supposed to balance out your love life. There has to be fights, cuddles, kisses, break ups, back together and ect ect." Elizabeth explained.

"What about sex?" I asked.  
"That's his job." Elizabeth said pointing at David. "The perverted devil's job."  
"Right now, Elsa is thinking, I never ever want to see Jackson Overland Frost again, so you're screwed." David said.  
"Don't let the kid down!" Elizabeth hissed.  
"I'm saying the truth over here!" David said in defense.  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Elizabeth sighed.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.  
"How should we know?" The two said in unison.  
"Are you two twins or something?"  
"We're a couple, no questions." Elizabeth answered.  
"There has to be something you know!" I groaned and lied on the grass. "I just want her to be mine."

"She ain't yours." David said.  
"You should look her point of view for a moment and think about how you made her feel, she's nobody's." Elizabeth said.  
"Why is this so complicated!" I groaned in frustration.  
"Because it's in woman's nature." David said earning a punch from Elizabeth.  
"Tell me Jackson, what do you think about Elsa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, she's sweet, caring, selfless and beautiful, even if she doesn't know. I just love the way she laughs, walks, smiles, everything. I love everything about her and I want to know everything about her." I said dreamily.  
"Sheesh, he's worse than you." Elizabeth whispered to David.  
"I can hear you ya know." I said.  
"Sorry." Elizabeth apologized.  
"Hey, you don't need to apologize, it's the truth." David said with a smirk.

"Just give me an idea, anything!" I said desperately.  
"Like M.K. and Violet said, it has to be big and from the heart." Elizabeth said. I searched my head until the idea hit me.  
"She's a queen, don't you agree?" I said with a smirk.  
"You can afford that?" David asked.  
"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"We're your love guardians, everything you think about love we know." Elizabeth explained. "Besides, can you actually afford that?"  
"I'm sure, I have it under control." I said. "I have friends that will help me." The two mythical creatures exchanged worried glances.

The next morning, my plan went horribly wrong. "Hey Flynn, can I-" Flynn walked right past me. I saw Hiccup at his locker and I jogged to it. "Hey Hic, can you-" Hiccup opened his locker door and slammed it against my face. "What the hell dude?" I exclaimed.  
"Ask yourself that mister." That voice was way too familiar.  
"Hey Anna." I said nervously.

"It's all your fault!" Anna said and punched my nose. "Do you know what you did to Elsa? She locked herself in her room, shut the world out and refused to let anyone in!" Anna shouted in my face.  
"I'm trying to make it up to her!" I yelled back.  
"Your nose is bleeding." Hiccup pointed out.  
"After I go to the bathroom." I said walking away.

I stopped the blood and looked at myself in the mirror. The two appeared on either side of my reflection. "Told you so." They said in unison.  
"It's not helping." I groaned.  
"Even the cupid is hating you." Elizabeth commented.  
"Common! Where is Elsa? I'm so desperate I could get on my knees!"

Elizabeth waved her hand and a picture of Elsa appeared. She was curled up in a ball on her bed with tissue boxes scattered around her. "I'm ditching." I announced immediately.  
"Don't you think-"  
"I'm ditching and that's final." I said and stormed out the bathroom. Hold on Elsa, I'm coming.

Elsa  
That stupid f*cking bastard! I hate him so much right now! I never want to see Jackson Overland Frost's face again!

Just when I said that, a knock sounded on the window. I looked up and saw Jack on the branch. I don't want to look at him.

"But you have to listen."

I jumped up and saw a grown up version of me with light blue feathered wings and a hoop on her head floating in midair. "W-Who are you?" I shuttered.  
"Doesn't matter, you have to listen to that boy, he's willing to go around the world for you." She said and disappeared. I sighed and went over to my window to open it.

Jack jumped into my room and hugged me tight. "Thank god you're okay." He sobbed.  
"Doesn't matter, why are you here?" I asked. Jack fell to his knees which scared me a little.  
"Elsa Lucy Winters, I can't live a day without seeing you. Just catching a glimpse of you is enough to make my day. I love you. I love you so much I don't care if I have to get a knife through my heart to be with you. Please forgive me for what I have done, I'm so sorry."

I was paralyzed by shock. I saw the angel version of me and a devil version of Jack in the window behind him making kissing gestures. I kneeled down and hugged him good and tight. Jack returned the gesture and kissed me deeply. I didn't hesitate to return it. It killed me not seeing him for a day, not picking up his calls and not replying his messages.

"I'm ready Jack." I whispered seductively.  
"A-Are you sure?" Jack asked eyes wide.  
"Do you want her to regret it?" The devil version of Jack shouted from the mirror while the angel version of me punched him shoulder. "I made an expatiation for you kid, don't waste it." With that, he and angel Elsa disappeared.

I didn't even care. I tackled Jack to the ground and kissed him fiercely. Jack returned the passion and managed to sit up. He carried me to my bed, lips never leaving and laid me on the bed. I only broke away to breath.

"I love you Jack." I whispered. Jack kissed my neck in responses.  
"I love you too." Jack breathed down my neck. He yanked off my top while I undo his pants. A while later, we laid on my bed naked and tired. I place my head on Jack's chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Wow." Was all Jack managed to say. "Are you sure this is your first? Because you were good."  
"Shut up." I giggled. I let out a yawn.  
"Wanna sleep together?" Jack asked shyly. Sleep took over before I had a chance to answer.

**Me: Oooo! **

**Elsa: Shut up, you wrote this sexy script. **

**Jack: Yes, this sexy, hot, inappropriate script. **

**Elsa&amp;Jack: *heavily making out* **

**Me: Okay...? Well, please review. **


End file.
